El libro de tus antepasados
by Leonor Charon Friki
Summary: Los Malfoy no son ni tan puros, ni tan leales a Lord Voldemort. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Familia Malfoy" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de JK Rowling, solo los reviews son mi recompensa.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Familia Malfoy" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

**El libro de tus antepasados**

Sus ancestros debían estar retorciendose en su tumba. Una sangre sucia con el apellido Malfoy, quien lo creeria. Lo bueno era que nadie más que él lo sabía. El mundo mágico creía que Rose no era más que una sangre pura que había logrado atrapar al heredero de una de las familias más poderosas de Inglaterra.

Ni siquiera su hijo sabía que era un mestizo. Abraxas se pavoneaba por el colegio Hogwarts diciendo que era el hijo sangre pura de Theodore y Rose Malfoy. Incluso ese mestizo nieto de Gaunt del que Abraxas hablaba (y que él había conocido personalmente en una visita de rutina al colegio) creía ciegamente en que todos ellos eran sangrepura.

Theodore notaba lo que el chico quería. Era un muchacho resentido tanto con la magia, como con los muggles con los que creció. Necesitaba poder, y se había acercado a su hijo por el dinero. Podía ver a futuro a ese niño siendo una gran calamidad para su familia, pero no podía evitarlo, Abraxas estaba completamente ciego, creía firmemente en los ideales con los que había crecido, pero que habían sido manchados con la ambición.

Su esposa debía estar esperando en la mansión, pero ahora que Abraxas había cumplido la mayoría de edad debía realizar el papeleo propio de una familia tan rica y poderosa como los Malfoy. Estaba parado en un rincón oscuro a punto de aparecerse, cuando el pensamiento fugaz de que ahora su hijo no lo necesitaba, destello en su mente. Estaba ya en su casa cuando un sujeto encapuchado apareció frente a él. Rápidamente, y sin demostrar que le había sorprendido, sacó su varita y le apuntó. La persona frente a él río de forma escalofriante.

—¿Crees que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarme? —preguntó. Theodore reconoció la voz de inmediato, pero tuvo su confirmación cuando el sujeto se quitó la capucha dejando al descubierto una piel pálida y pelo negro como el carbón. Sus ojos eran oscuros y daban destellos rojos de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Malfoy bruscamente.

—Yo no quiero nada, por lo menos no de ti —y procedió a mostrar lo que había detrás de él. Su esposa estaba amarrada mágicamente. No le había silenciado, así había podido escuchar sus gritos cuando la torturaba. Era una sangre sucia; lo más probable es que Theodore Malfoy lo supiera, pero su hijo Abraxas estaba claro que no. Un Malfoy traidor a la sangre era algo que no se veía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Suéltala —ordenó el rubio, algo que enfureció a Tom.

—Nadie le da órdenes a Lord Voldemort —y procedió a lanzar una luz rojiza desde su varita. Aunque Theodore era rápido, no pudo evitar que éste impactara con su cuerpo y le produjera un dolor insoportable. Pese a que no estaba acostumbrado a soportar dolor, no lanzó ningún grito. Cuando el hablante de parsel dio cuenta de hasta dónde podía llegar el orgullo Malfoy, dejó de torturarlo.

Su objetivo al ir allí no había sido torturarlos solamente. Él necesitaba algo que había en aquella Mansión y que creía que nadie más que él conocía. Pero para eso necesitaba la sangre de un Malfoy. Abraxas se la habría dado, pero aún no era el cabeza de la familia, y además se necesitaba drenar una gran parte del líquido vital.

La mujer Malfoy había gritado mientras el torturaba a su marido, por eso la desmayo. —Hagamos un trato Malfoy —guardó silencio, pero Theodore no dio señales de querer hablar—. Te lo contaré. Aún más abajo de tus mazmorras, existe un poder que nadie más que tus antepasados conocían; y yo lo necesito. Tu me lo darás, y yo a cambio dejaré a tu querida sangre sucia viva —los ojos de Theodore se abrieron todo lo que era su capacidad—. ¿Creías que nadie lo sabía? —su cabeza se movió negativamente—. Un secreto así no es para siempre... Pero dime ¿Aceptas o tendré que matarte a ti y a ella ahora mismo?

—Acepto, Ryddle —respondió Theodore en voz baja. Tom dejó pasar que lo llama por su apellido muggle; ya faltaba poco para que no pudiera hablar.

* * *

Ya habían llegado a las mazmorras, y Tom había presionado al rubio para que abriera la puerta secreta. No le había dejado opción, y la desmayada Rose que venía flotando detrás, era un buen incentivo para seguir colaborando.

La sala a la que se accedía desde las mazmorras, estaba llena de luz. Era bastante extraño para un lugar que estaba varios pies bajo tierra. En el centro se veía un mesón bastante grande como para albergar a una persona; tenía dibujos complejos, y pequeños caminos que llevaban hasta el suelo. Tom obligó a Malfoy a acostarse en la superficie y le lanzó un hechizos cortantes en distintas partes del cuerpo. En ese momento despertó Rose, que gritó desesperada al ver como su esposo sangraba por demasiados lugares. El rubio estaba poniéndose cada vez más pálido, y solo después de varios minutos de agonía de Theodore, una esquina de la habitación había comenzado a brillar.

Tom se acercó hasta el escritorio que se encontraba en aquella esquina, y vio que la luz provenía de uno de los cajones de la izquierda. Al abrirlo se encontró con un pequeño libro plateado, que aunque brillaba como la luz del sol, destilaba una aura extraña, ni oscura, ni siquiera era magia blanca lo que sentía. Era algo diferente, _¿Así se sentía el poder?_.

Pero fue empujado hacia atrás, por la misma fuerza. Con rabia miró al rubio quien sonreía con las últimas fuerzas que tenía. —Nunca lo tendrás...

* * *

El funeral de sus padres no había sido ni emotivo, ni nada. Le dolía estar solo, pero era un Malfoy y no iba a demostrarlo. Sintió la mano fría de alguien en su hombro. _Quizá no estoy tan solo..._

* * *

Hola

Primera vez que utilizo este genero... Espero que haya salido algo aceptable.

Mucha suerte y cariños

Leonor


End file.
